


My Shining Seraph

by J_Flattermann



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boromir is groomed by Sauron. Will he be able to break free?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Shining Seraph

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/00029waw/)

 

 

Pairing: Boromir/Sauron in his personification as Annatar Aulendil, also Artano or the Black One or the Dark Lord.

Also: Denethor, Faramir, Saruman the White also the White Wizard, Gandalf the Grey also Mithrandir, Frodo, Elrond, Aragorn,Arwen, Galadriel and Ugluk the Uruk-hai.and Grishnakh the Orc

Genre: Slash

Rating: NC17  

Word Counts:  7,009.  
Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All pure fiction.

                     All rights belong to the JRR Tolkien Estate

 

 

 

 

 

Sending Boromir to Elrond Half-elven to interpret Faramir's recurring nightmare was only half the truth. 

He definitely was not being send, because Gondor felt weak, needed council or support. No! Gondor was strong and the steward, Denethor, was in constant contact with all realms of Middle Earth, thanks to the Palantir, he held hidden in one of the many towers at Minas Tirith. The White City was a stronghold, Osgiliath held and the enemy was were he belonged, deep in the shadows of Mordor.

 

No, what plagued Denethor was that his beloved son Boromir was punished with sleep walking and nightmares. Ever since he had reached manhood, he was found naked on the palace grounds staring out towards Mordor. When awake he could not remember anything. He grew pale and his smile seemed to have vanished forever.

 

Elrond Half-elven and his magic tricks, able to look into peoples brains, might help to restore Boromir to his former self.

 

Everyone in Gondor loved and admired Boromir, his younger brother Faramir possibly the most and so he suffered the most, seeing his brother walking like a living dead.

 

Therefore, Boromir had to make the long voyage to Rivendell bearing a secret message for Elrond, begging for help.

 

 

  
Boromir hated to go. Here in Gondor, in Minas Tirith was all he asked for. Everyday he wished for the night to fall and for his shining lover to come to visit him. His obsession filled him so, that he hated his daily chores and avoided the presence of family and friends. "My shining Seraphim, come to me!” he whispered constantly in his prayers.

 

As a small child, Boromir had always closely watched, what his father was doing and so he spied on him, using the great seeing eye. The Palantir looked like a big shining jewel to him and he longed to touch it. One day, he had waited until his father was gone and then looked into the eye to see, what there was to be seen. 

 

Thus Sauron attracted Boromir's attention.  He, Artano, the Black One, who had watched him growing from a small child into a playful young adult. Who had watched over him and waited. Waited patiently. 

On the day Boromir became a man, Sauron reached out and touched the young Gondorian for the first time.

Boromir  was laying in deep slumber, dreaming of the great eye, all engulfed in fiery, lustfully licking flames, staring at him. A soft voice, emerging from the eye, told him to undress, so that he, the eye, could adore his beauty. Boromir did as he was bit and turned in front of the fiery eye just like it was a mirror. The flames flashed out of the eye as if to touch him.

 

The deep warm pleasant voice asked him to touch himself, so that he, the eye, could see what  Boromir felt and Boromir started touching his face, eyes, nose, lips. His throat and breast. 

The eye commanded him to rub hard at his nipples and then to move further down and touch his manhood. All this Boromir did and a warm tickling feeling came over him. He could see and feel, how the eye followed his every move, almost as if it was touching, sucking, licking him.   
All the while the voice never stopped to speak in this soft, warm, seductive tone until Boromir had his first orgasm.

 

 

   
  
In the beginning it had always been like this, the eye watching, the voice cooing and seducing. He began to steal the Palantir from his secret hiding place and took it into his room over night. Dancing naked before it, enticing the onlooker more and more, only to put it back into his place early in the morning.  
  
Then one night the voice asked him to stand-up and leave the room, and go out to the walls looking towards the East. There a bigger eye would be waiting, aching to see him. Boromir walked to the ramp and stop just short before the steep fall. There he dropped his clothes and began to masturbate just as the eye and the voice commanded. 

  
Oh, how wonderful it felt, the huge eye in the East, engulfed in flames, shed his bright orang-red light out onto him, bathing him, caressing him. He could feel the light touching his body, just like he touched himself. He came every time; lustful screaming his pleasures towards the staring eye, dancing naked in front of his voyeur.

 

This went on every night and a year later as he was standing, rubbing his penis into a hot hard rod, watched by the eye, the voice said to him ' _Let me lend you a hand, my beautiful young lover_ ' and an iron hand, black with long sharp fingers reached out and rubbed him hard and he came into the hand, onto the fingers, wriggling in lust. 

Every night he waited for the voice, the eye, the hand to still his ever growing hunger for more sensation, sex, sheer lust, for never ending pleasure. 

 

So one night, when he was at the hight of his ecstasy, Sauron's mouth appeared and said:  _'I will kiss and lick you, until you lose yourself in me. I will make you mine, possess you, ride you, hard, harder. I will claim you for my master._ ' 

  
Sauron's mouth kissed him deep, the sharp teeth always held in check.  The tongue, split into many wormlike endings, crawled into every opening of his body, licking his face, torso, sucking his cock and finally penetrating him, making anal sex, which made Boromir lose himself and give himself up entirely; he became the sex slave of Sauron.

 

 

 

  
When Sauron saw, that he owned the object of his lust, he made his first appearance.   
Taking the form he had used during the second age, he met with Boromir as a beautiful, opaque shimmering man and the two shared each others company every night. Asked for his name, Sauron replied: “Annatar Aulendil.”  Which meant  _t_ _he bringer of gifts_  and the  _servant of the Aule.  
_ __  
Boromir urged for Annatar's appearance, the days grew dull and annoying. He started to live for the night, when Annatar would take him in his arms and screw him, until he would lose his conscience.

 

The night before he should leave Minas Tirith, Boromir waited, naked under the ever watching eye of Barad-Dur, rubbing himself, preparing for the arrival of his shining lover. When Annatar arrived, Boromir fell into his arms crying “Shag me, my wonderful lover. For this will be the last time for a long while, as I am sent away to Rivendell. Shag me hard, claim me your property, so that I shall not forget, who is the master over my body, mind and soul.”

  
Annatar Aulendil smiled. “Do not cry, my sweet love. For I will find you, where ever you go and I will give you pleasure, as long as you wishes me too. Alas, I will not be able to visit you in Rivendell itself, though. However, if you sneak out into the woods at night, I will wait for you with my joystick that gives you so much pleasure.”

 

Boromir agreed, he would do as he was asked, if only Annatar would keep his promise, and be with him every night. Annatar Aulendil's smile grew deeper, even though it never reached his eyes. “When you are at Rivendell,” he whispered in Boromir's ear, stroking the young man's penis hard, “bring me something, I wish for in a long, long time. It is nothing big, but rather a tiny thing of no consequence.“   
 

“No one will miss it, if you take it for me.” He soothed his young lover, when he saw the scare creeping up in Boromir's eyes. He bent down to take Boromir's penis into his mouth and sucked, violently until not only cum, but also blood appeared to well. Boromir groaned, “More, more” he whispered and turning himself around spreading his legs and buttocks, he whimpered “push inside me. I want you to be deep inside of me. I want to feel you all over.” 

He had not to beg further and when he reached his climax, he had promised to bring Annatar Aulendil, the Ring.

 

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0002zpw0/)   


 

The next day Boromir said his farewells to father, brother and his friends and rode out of the City.

He did no see the worried looks on the faces of his friends and the members of his family. The people of Minas Tirith whispered, the cruelties of war have got to him in the end. They believed that his paleness and listlessness was to do, with him seeing his friends dying beside him day in day out.

Everyone knew that Denethor had lost all contact to reality, living in a dreamworld, fooled by what he believed to be. Denethor had become addicted to the Palantir and the pictures it showed him. Thus Sauron controlled the steward of the White City.

 

Boromir had planned to stay on the Road to ride around the Grey Wood and Amon Din, but when he was about to pass Stonewain Valley, Annatar Aulendil waited and persuaded him to leave the road and ride through the valley. The road, Annatar cooed, was too overlooked and here in the valley they could make love anytime they liked. Therefore Boromir led his horse off the road and into the valley, whose steep, ragged walls seemed to reach out to rider and horse. The horse was nervous, but Annatar said, “Let me take the reins and you will sit in my lap. Unleash your leggings and I will enter you and make love to you while we are riding on.” 

 

Boromir climbed down the horse, dropped his leggings and shoved them into the saddle bag. Annatar sat in the saddle and Boromir climbed up after. Annatar turned him so, that they were facing each other. Boromir wanted to complain but did not dared, as he feared that his lover might feel assaulted and leave him. The prospect of being shagged while riding on, had him in hot anticipation. Annatar shoved his hard cock into Boromir's anus and the young man's eyes flirted upwards, eye lashes fluttering, he heaved a deep sigh of ultimate pleasure. “Close your eyes.” Aulendil whispered in his ears, "Trust me and I will give you, what you are craving for.” Boromir closed his eyes and his lover changed his appearance and became Sauron again. 

 

Boromir yelped, as he felt the penis inside swelling up and being pushed hard and deep further up. Sauron's voice remained soft and cosy, whispering words Boromir never had heard before. The words made him winch his pelvis upward, begging for more and harder thrusts. He took his tunic off and grabbed Sauron's free hand, yelling in lust, begging to be touched, rubbed, manhandled.

 

Sauron grabbed Boromir's nipple and squeezed hard. He then opened his mouth and out came his snakelike tongue coiling itself around Boromir's cock and the multiple wormlike endings pierced into Boromir's prostate, while the body of the tongue rubbed up and down along Boromir's hot and swollen shaft.

 

Every time Boromir was about to come, Sauron stopped and rested until Boromir recovered, only to pick-up again to drive the young man's sensations on towards the climax, until Boromir howled on top of his orgasm.

 

 

To [](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[ **savageseraph** *](http://savageseraph.livejournal.com/) : Thank you for the fluffy puppy dog! You are very kind, therefore this section for you especially.  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/00035p94/)

Thus they progressed through the valley and it was only when they reached the other end, that Sauron allowed Boromir an orgasm, that brought tears into Boromir's eyes. The night they camped at the bottom of Nardol and the next morning Boromir took leave of Annatar Aulendil to progress on the Great West Road, until he would reach Firien Wood. The promise to be back with his young lover was made and Aulendil took his leave and vanished before Boromir's astonished eyes.

 

Boromir, lonely and very sore, did not make much progress that day and when night fell he had just reached Minrimmon. He made camp and waited for his lover to come to him as promised. Nevertheless, the ride had drained him and so he fell asleep by the fire. He woke in the middle of the night, feeling very cold, as if  all the heat had been drained from his body and he found himself lying naked and smeared in blood and sperm. He tried to move, but his muscles were limb and sore. Unable to raise from the ground, he reached out for the blanket he had taken off his horse and wrapped it around his body. He dreamt that millions of snakes were winding themselves into him, through every opening his body provided and he woke up screaming. That was, when he felt two arms wrapped around him and Aulendil's face came next to his and in his soft voice Aulendil soothed his tormented soul, until he fell back asleep.

 

So he travelled on and every night Annatar Aulendil would appear and make love to him, but also the nightmares would plagued him and they grew more fierce which each night. The more the distance grew to Minas Tirith and Mordor, the more troubled he got. Boromir took this down as being home sick, missing his father and his brother. He had to admit, that he never had to travel that far from home before. The prospects of speaking to the elven Lord, Elrond Undomiel, scared him.  Anyway, Aulendil was always there to comfort him and his soft voice lulled Boromir's spirit.

 

Boromir had planned to make a short cut, past Edoras crossing the Entwade and riding through the Wold, to cross the River Anduin at the South Undeep. This route would have brought him past Lorien on the other river bank and over the Gladdenfields, until he would reach the Old Forest Road.

  
Annatar Aulendil would not hear of this. No, this was far too dangerous, he could not allow his young lover to take such risks. Instead, Boromir should progress through the Gap of Rohan, past Isengard and reach Rivendell via Bree. He, Aulendil, was well aware that this was the far longer journey, but also it would be much saver, as Boromir would travel on the roads and not venture in the wilderness.

Besides, this would give them many more nights together, for he, Aulendil, would not be able to visit him at nights in Rivendell. Thus reminded Boromir agreed to take the longer route.

 

Boromir rode on, but the nights spent with sex and nightmares took their tolls and he fell asleep during the day, riding on his horse. So Sauron ordered his mouth to accompany Boromir, when asleep. Thus it came, that a blind man on a blind horse let Boromir on the road through the Gap of Rohan. Shielded by Sauron's magic, nobody was able to see Boromir and he travelled through the  strongly controlled East Mark, unnoticed from the ever watchful Roharrim.

                                                        [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0003zdqe/)  


 

 *****

 

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0003274g/)

  
[  
](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0003274g/)  
In the meantime, Sauron  started to lure  Saruman into an allegiance, but the White Wizard, the leader of the Istari, was a hard negotiator. Therefore, Saruman had to use a trick and the next time Saruman looked into the Palantir, the Dark Lord took hold over his body and his mind, as he had done with Denethor.

 

Only, when Boromir passed the tower of Isengard, Sauron got distracted and Saruman noticed. In secret, the White Wizard swore to himself to find out, what had caused this distraction in the Dark Lord. Though Sauron's shield held and his mouth guided Boromir safely away from Isengard and Saruman's influence and the wizard remained in the dark, about what had cause the brief distraction. 

 

However, Saruman had not realised, that Sauron was reading his thoughts in the Palantir and when Sauron saw Saruman's betrayal, he invaded his mind and took possession over the body, destroying what was left of the White Wizard. This happened about the time, that Mithrandir, the Grey Wizard, who was also known by the name Gandalf the Grey, arrived at Isengard to seek council with the leader of the Istari. When Sauron, who now incorporated Saruman's body, could not bent Mithrandir and force him to his will, he imprisoned him on the top of Orthanc. However, Mithrandir managed to flee the prison with the assistance of Gwaihir, the swiftest of the Great Eagles.

 

Having guided Boromir safely through the Gap of Rohan and passed Isengard, where now Sauron ruled in the shape of Saruman, the mouth returned to his master. Immediately Boromir's nightmares ceased and even with the nightly visits of his lover, he made more progress throughout the days. He reached Tharbad without problems.   


 

Boromir reached the River Gwathlo, which was known to his people as Greyflood and as he emerged, he found that the bridge that spun the river in the past, had been washed away. As he had been here many times before, when running errants for his father, he was well aware that this was also the ford through the river. Therefore he nudged his horse to cross. However, the horse shied and threw his rider. Unluckily Boromir hit his head and lost his conscience. When he came to his senses again,  his horse was gone.

 

On account of these events, Boromir decided not to carry on using the road, but would follow the river upstream passing Nin-in-Eilph. Therefore, he turned and carried on in North-Easterly direction. Sauron was furious. He appeared in the night and punished his young lover. He left the already injured Boromir covered in blood and cum, sore, deeply wounded and almost dead. 

 

Boromir dragged himself into the bushes, afraid his attacker might return and the following morning he carried on walking upstream, until he reached the spot where the Rivers Bruinen and Mitheithel form the Gwathlo. Here he fell again and remained lying where he had hit the ground, sure that he would die. 

The exhaust of the walk and the attack let him fall into a deep sleep. When he awoke his wounds had been looked after and he was tucked into a woollen blanket. Annatar Aulendil was sitting by the fire and as soon as Boromir stirred, he got up and brought him some hot broths. The soup contained some herbs, which helped the wounds to heal and at the same time took away the pain. Boromir felt refreshed and was glad to see his lover. 

 

The young Gondorian was completely unaware, that the same person, who was now tenderly caring for him, had attacked him the night before, as Sauron had not taken Aulendil's shape when punishing the young man. Therefore Boromir allowed Annatar to cradle and kiss him. He told his _shining Seraphim_ about the vicious attack and how he had not been prepared, as he had believed, that he, Annatar Aulendil, was approaching.   
Tears welled up in Boromir's grey eyes and he looked into his lover's face and said: “I am glad, that you did not come last night. How would I have suffered, to see you being attacked and injured as well!” He reached out and kissed  Annatar.

 

 

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/00038fwy/)   
  
  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/00036611/)

  
“ _From the South comes somebody with evil thoughts!_ ” Lady Galadriel heard these words in her head over and over. She mused over them for a while and finally decided to consult the mirror. Concentrating hard on the words she had heard, she directed her focus into the water until the first pictures appeared.

 

Seeing these pictures, she knew all.  She called for Lady Arwen Undomiel, her granddaughter, who was on a visit at Caras Galadhon. “You must return to Imladris at once, to give this message to your father. He will know, what is to be done!” she said and gave a script role to her beloved grandchild. Arwen left Lorien on the same day and travelled north to her father's house in Rhudaur on the other side of the Hithaeglir, the Misty Mountains.

 

Travelling at Elven speed, she arrived in Rivendell long before Boromir.   
 

 

It took Boromir more than three and a half months to reach Rivendell and before he entered the city, he camped in the forest, waiting for his lover to appear.   
 

Even though Boromir had not returned to the agreed route, Sauron did not punish him further, as Boromir had told Annatar Aulendil, how torn he was between his lover's wish to make his journey safe and his father's wish to speed it up. “I am expected at a certain day.” He explained to Annatar, when examined, as to why he had taken the short cut. “I already fear, that I will be too late.” To rouse no suspicion in his young lover and the Elves, who obviously were informed about Boromir's arrival, Sauron backed off.  Even with the short cut taken, he had delaid Boromir's voyage substancially.

 

This night Sauron made his young Gondorian captain swear to shield all thoughts of him. To be sure, he gave Boromir a drink, which made him forget all about Annatar Aulendil. He, Sauron, would call for his lover, when ever he wished. Just to allow Boromir to enter Rivendell, with all his knowledge and the love he felt for Annatar, was too great a danger. The elves might be able to detect the spell, under which he held the young man. Detection was to be avoided under any circumstances.

 

Little did Sauron know, that his influence on Boromir had already been discovered. For he had been too worried about Saruman and the house of  Elrond Undomiel, to realise, that his intensions had been seen by the White Lady of  Caras Galadhon. 

On the contrary, Sauron was sure that his little detour manoeuvre had done the trick, as Boromir had not even been near Lorien. Therefore, he made the mistake to rule out any possible knowledge on the part of Galadriel.

 

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0003929k/)

 

 

 

 

          

  
On October 24, 3018 after three months and twenty days Boromir arrived in Rivendell in the early hours. He was on the brink of death by exhaustion and the elves all whispered their astonishment, that this man from Gondor must have suffered immensely to reach them, which stressed the urge of his errand. 

 

Little did they know, that it mainly had been Sauron's constant presence, which had drained the spirit out of the man. However, Boromir was young and strong, therefore he recovered fast as soon as Sauron had left him.

 

The Lord Elrond came to greet him and ordered, that he was to be led to his quarters to get some rest or to refresh, just as it would please him. Boromir thanked Lord Elrond, presented his father's letter, as he had been urged to do, informing his host, that his father had instructed him to hand this letter over immediately on arrival and to no one other, than Lord Elrond himself.

Lord Elrond nodded his understanding and after receipt of the letter, retired to his own living quarters.

 

There he broke the seal and read. The letter contained nothing Lord Elrond did not already know. His daughter Arwen had arrived three days ago from Lorien, with important information, given by the Lady Galadriel herself. This letter confirmed just Lady Galadriel's concerns.

 

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0003agzx/)   “Imladris, beware the one from the South!” 

 

When Gandalf arrived and brought news of Saruman's betrayal, Elrond got confused. Could it be, that Galadriel's warning had been about Saruman and not the young Boromir. But what then with his father's letter, which seemed to fit so perfectly into the picture.

 

Boromir had refreshed himself and changed clothes. He was very curious about this place, that made his lover shudder and forbade him to enter. He, who could go almost everywhere in a blink of an eye, was locked out from this city. He left his rooms, to have a look at this foreign and yet so welcoming and familiar feeling place. Unnoticed from Boromir, Elessar followed his every move always keeping his distance, just as his foster father had asked him too.

 

Thus Boromir came to the great hall and saw the shrine in remembrance of the great battle, in which Isildur had defeated Sauron and cut the One Ring off his finger. He saw the shards of  Narsil and running his finger over it's blade, cut himself. That was, when he spied the man, pretending to read, sitting in a dark corner. He remembered having seen this fellow before and suddenly felt quite foolish. 

Of course, he had seen the man before and now he remembered, that this fellow had followed him where ever he had gone. Stupid me. He cursed himself and aloud he said: “Still sharp.” Mumbling something about old rubbish, he rushed out the hall. While Narsil fell to the ground.

 

Outside he hid, waiting to see, if the other one would follow him again, but this time Elessar remained inside. Boromir sneaked back in and hid behind a column. He saw the man picking up Narsil and placing the remainder of the great sword back, softly in some kind of referee, back onto the cushion, where he, Boromir, had snatched it from. 

 

Boromir was just about to turn and leave, seeing the man, clad in Ranger outfit, still standing in front of the shards of Narsil, musing. He was interrupted in his thoughts by a  beautiful, young looking Elven Lady. That she must be a Lady, Boromir took from her stance. The two were speaking in a strange language, which Boromir could not understand, but they seemed to be very close, from the way they behaved towards each other. Silently Boromir left the hall, unnoticed from the man and the elf woman.

 

“He tried to spy on us.” Arwen smiled at Aragorn, only to find him smiling back at her.

 

                                                  [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0003ebp9/)  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0003ddpz/)   
  


 

 

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0003gfk9/)

The council meeting was called for October 25, 3018, as some important members had arrived late on the 24th and needed rest to be refreshed in body and mind. Master Frodo, a hobbit from the Shire, had just recovered from a mortal wound, struck by the Witchking of Angband, the Capatin of the Nazgul, himself. 

 

To the healing skills of Lord Elrond alone, he had to thank his survival.  Glorfindel had sensed the danger Frodo was in and had found the group of Hobbits accompanied by Aragorn, called Strider by his little companions, gathering around the deadly wounded Frodo. 

 

It was he, who had grabbed the hobbit onto his horse and sped to Rivendell, closely followed by the Black Riders, making a narrow escape at the Ford of the River Bruinen. Frodo was considered an important member of the council, having born the burden of the Ring all the way from the Shire to Imladris.

 

As the night fell over Rivendell, Boromir left his quarters and walked away, carefully watching that he was not followed, out into the woods in direction of the High Pass. He was keen to meet with his beloved Seraphim. As he arrived at the arrange place, he softly called out for his lover. “Annatar! Annatar! Where are you, my lovely master?”  Suddenly darkness surrounded him and he felt lifted up and carried away through the air. Annatar's voice close at his ear, the breath brushing Boromir's cheeks. Boromir kept his eyes closed while he was swept away in a whirlwind, with Annatar's hands gliding over his body, finding his most sensual places and driving him into oblivion with kisses deep and lustful, until he pushed inside Boromir for the ultimate pleasure. “Yes! Yes! Oh, yes!” Boromir yelped. It was all he could utter in this breathtaking rage, he found himself engulfed in.

 

Estel, as Elrond insisted to call his foster son Aragorn, was summoned to Lord Elrond Half-elven. The minute he appeared, Elrond took him by his arm and led him deeper into his quarters. “Here,” he said, “my son, we can talk unobserved.” Aragorn stared in bemusement. “I thought,” he replied. “Imladris is a save haven and can't be intruded by the Enemy.”  “Yes, this is right,” Elrond answered, “and yet, I do not trust our visitor from the South. At this very moment a group of my best elven warriors are following him, as he has left his quarters and ventured out into the woods. What does this fellow want out in the woods at night?”  Aragorn had no answer to this question and therefore remained silent.

  
“Estel, you know my feelings for you, don't you? Now, I have to let you in, into a very dark secret. For I am sensing, that you will have more dealings with this strange Gondorian, may he call himself the Stewart's son or not.” 

Aragorn was completely taken aback.  _Where was this leading to? What kind of very dark secret was Lord Elrond talking about? It must be something very dreadful, for even the tough and controlled Elven Lord shivered by the very thought of it._  


 

“In the year 2976 of the Third Age, Denethor, now Steward of Gondor, wedded Finduilas of Dol Amroth.” Elrond started, he was interrupted; “Why are you telling me this? I know this. I was serving his father Ecthelion II of  Gondor in Minas Tirith, under the name of Thorongil at that time. Have you forgotten?”

 

Elrond smiled and nodded. “Yes, I know. I remember.” he said, only to carry on “But what you don't know is, that Denethor had already started to use the Palantir by that time. He used it to find his bride.” Aragorn was gobsmacked.

 

“As he used the Palantir, he became addicted to the seeing eye. All arranged by Sauron, who always controlled the Palantiri with his big all seeing eye on Barad Dur.” Aragorn grasped, he had not known this. Every user of the Palantiri was therefore under the thread of being spied out or manipulated by Sauron. He shuddered, he himself had used the Northern Eye several times.

 

Elrond saw his expression and read his mind.”You have nothing to worry. He was busy with Denethor and Saruman. You were quite safe.” The Elf smiled at his young disciple.

 

“Let me finish.” He said. “Sauron followed Denethor's progress with Finduilas and when the wedding night approached he took possession over Denethor's body. Sauron claimed the right of First Night for himself. Thus he fathered Boromir. Yes, Boromir is Sauron's son.”

 

“Oh my god! Does Boromir know?” Aragorn enquired. “I don't think so,” came the reply. “otherwise he would hold himself differently and he would never have dared to enter Imladris. No, Boromir believes to be Denethor's first born son.” 

 

“By the power of the Valar!” Elrond suddenly exclaimed. “Why have I not seen this earlier? Of course! With his son taking the Stewart's throne, it is only a small step for him to rule over the entire realm. What a devious plan!”

 

“Yes,” Aragorn agreed, “and all he needs, is me out of the way. He could make a legal claim, no matter what anybody said.” Here the young man started to laugh. “I never thought, that Sauron would rely on a legal case. This is almost funny, if it wasn't dead serious of course.” He added fast, seeing Elrond's eyebrow shifting upwards. 

 

Aragorn had to promise Elrond Undomiel to keep a constant eye on Boromir, just to make sure, that  this one had no chance for any mischief.

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0003kf5r/)   
  


 

 

 

                [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0003pkyz/)

 Sauron had taken Boromir up into the outer sphere, so high up that Boromir's nose had started to bleed and blood had flown out of the corners of his eyes. In the ecstasy of his climax all enveloped in his orgasm Boromir had not noticed.  Sauron brought him back to the ground again and renewed his charges into Boromir's rectum. Boromir moaned in pleasure. Sauron's mouth kissing him deep until he lost his breath.

 

Sauron was very astonished, in this youngster's veins must be more blood of his, than in anyone else's before. At this stage all other sons had died, not being able to cope with the power and the violence that emerged Sauron's body. Sauron smiled, this one was different. A worthy heir to his dark throne.

 

Elrond's elven envoy had watched the scene in astonishment. To their great amazement, Sauron gently lowered Boromir into a nearby river and washed his blood caked face and body. He almost caressed the unconscious youth and finally sealed his lips with a kiss, before he brought him back to the point, where he had picked him up hours before.

 

The elves clearly noticed that Boromir was sleep walking, as he now rose to walk back into his room, lying down in his bed.

 

With Boromir safely restored to his bed chamber, they placed two sentinels by his doors, while the rest rushed away to meet with Lord Elrond, to rapport what they had witnessed. 

 

Elrond nodded. Now he understood. Boromir was completely unaware of what was going on in the night. He only noticed, that he felt drained, tired and sore in the morning. All the wounds Sauron slew, where closed by the same hands, who inflicted them. 

 

Only Boromir's sub-conscience was awake and tempered with. When he, Elrond, would interrogate the young Gondorian, the youngster would not be able to say, what had befallen. For this reason no traces of Sauron or Annatar Aulendil, as this person the elf warriors had identified the nightly companion, could be found in Boromir's mind.

 

  
_How clever indeed! Making an appearance as Annatar Aulendil! Ha, these two incarnations he had heard of last, during the second age. Sauron, the trickster. Very clever indeed and yet not clever enough, because now I, Elrond Undomiel, know._  Elrond smiled to himself, walking up and down the room, his brain racing, making a plan that would defy Sauron's little dirty game.

 

The next morning Boromir woke, feeling drained and very tired. Listlessly he ate, what the elves served and he couldn't follow the conversation at the table. He noticed that the table held more visitors then the evening before. Strange looking elves all dressed in green and brown, of whom one stood out, a very young looking one, who was introduced as Legolas, son of King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Then there were two dwarfs, Gloin and his son Gimli. The Ranger from the North, who had followed him around the day before, came to him smiling and asked, if he minded, if he would sit by his side at the table. Boromir shook his head. No, he didn't minded, he had to wake up anyway to make a proper presentation at the council. This would not be the first time he had to represent his father and he intended not to make a fool of himself in this strange assembly.

 

The drink the elves served cleared his mind and refreshed him and after he had finished his plate, he was prepared to face the members of the council. He went into the council hall taking his seat.

 

In the round of the council he found the dwarfs and the strange elves again, as well as another elf, a representative from the Grey Havens, which the Elves called Mithlond, at the borders of the lost Realm of Beleriand. There were also Mithrandir, the grey wizard, whom he had met before and two strange looking little fellows, which were introduced as Halflings from the Shire. Elrond and members of his household were present as well. 

 

The council started with each group giving a status of account, how things were standing in their part of Middle Earth. What Boromir heard was bad news, the threats from the dark forces of Mordor seemed to be felt everywhere. Sauron obviously had tried to bribe the dwarves, in hope to get some information on the hobbits and the Shire. This all made not much sense to him, for the time being.

 

Elrond stood up and spoke about the ring of power, how he had been won and how he had been lost. All these were old stories to Boromir, who had heard them told as a small child. He grew restless. This talking would lead to nothing. Old men squandering about old times. What was needed now was young men springing into action! 

 

Boromir harkened, when Elrond spoke the words “But now in this latter day they are in peril once  more, for to our sorrow the One has been found. Others shall speak of its finding, for in that I played small part.” Boromir ceased his chance to stand up before the council and give his speech.

 

He spoke from his heart and with conviction. Some things he said, he was sure about that, would not have been to his father's liking. 

 

He almost got into a fight with the young Elf prince had it not been for Aragorn to step in and pull the warring parties asunder. It was Mithrandir, who called everybody to their senses by chanting the magic words engraved onto the ring in the black tongue.

“Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul.” 

For a time until the words withered away the air felt cold and the sky filled with darkness. Master Elrond grew very annoyed with Gandalf, that he had dared to speak those words in Imladris.

 

Nevertheless, this had brought all members of the council back to their senses and made them aware as to why they had gathered. The meeting commenced and it was decided that the ring had to be destroyed, even though Boromir was completely against it, while the others could not agree on how it should be done. Finally the majority of the council members agreed to Lord Elrond's solution, that the ring had to be brought back to the place it had emerged from, to Orodruin, Mount Doom in the heart of Mordor. Before the council meeting closed, the nine companions to form the Fellowship of the Ring were found and to his own astonishment Boromir was one of them. 

He had sworn his allegiance to the ring bearer, Frodo Baggins.

 

  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0003q3xd/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0003tsgz/)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0003x13a/) [](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0002d4rf/)

 

 The adventures that befell the Fellowship of the Ring have been narrated and accounted for in other more explicit sources and need not be retold as they have become folk-lore known to every living being in Middle Earth. For me there is only one story left to tell.

After the Fellowship left Lorien, in the boats given to them by Celeborn and Galadriel themselves, Sauron made once more, his last attempt to contact his young lover.

The presence of Gandalf had made it impossible for him to pursue Boromir and Aragorn's watchful eyes never left the young Gondorian. After a while there grew a deep friendship between the two men, even though Aragorn staid alert, knowing that Boromir was Sauron's son. 

Annatar kept his distance and with his influence on Boromir gone, the young man forgot all about him. This was supported by the magic brew he had been given by Sauron himself.

Though Boromir felt very uncomfortable in the presence of the Elves, especially the Elven king and queen Celeborn and Galadriel, he grew very fond of the Hobbits and even more so of Aragorn. 

Seeing his influence on the Gondorian captain diminish, Sauron returned to Orthanc reclaiming Saruman's body and in his rage ordered a squad of Orcs and Uruk-hai, under the lead of Ugluk, to catch-up with the members of the Fellowship and to bring him the Hobbits. He just turned, to instruct them that Boromir should be spared as well, when he found that Ugluk and his men had already disappeared. With a shudder he realised, that he had ordered all others to be killed.

Boromir was his son. He had to save his son. Sauron tried to invade the brain of Ugluk, but he remained unsuccessful. Either the leader of the orcs was not listening or more likely had none. 

At Amon Hen Sauron made his last attempt to gain renewed influence over Boromir and he almost succeeded, when Boromir in a fit tried to take the ring away from Frodo, who managed to escape by putting the ring on and disappearing from Boromir's view. 

Thus Boromir realised, that he had broken his vow to protect Frodo and he broke down and cried in remorse. By doing so he shed all influence Sauron had had and broke free again. He went back to the members of the Fellowship to confess what had befallen and they all spread out in search for Frodo.

This was the time when Ugluk and his Orcs came upon Boromir and the two Hobbits, Meriadoc and Peregrin. Boromir blew his horn to warn Aragorn and the others about the attack and fought bravely, until he was struck down by Grishnakh and his bowmen. 

Aragorn found him leaning against a tree, closer to death than to life, with many Orcs and Goblins dead, strewn around him. Aragorn managed to speak a few words with the deadly wounded, until Boromir's spirit broke and he died.

Miles away in the vaults of Orthanc Sauron screamed fiercely in pain and left the body of Saruman never to return. He fled away to his stronghold in Mordor, Annatar Aulendil was never seen again in the lands of Middle Earth and the stories of old are telling of what became of the Dark Lord and how he was defeated.

Boromir's body was placed in one of the boats gifted by the elves, his body laid out on his shield, his broken sword and the split horn by his side. Aragorn and his companions Gimli, the dwarf and Legolas, the Elf-prince bit Boromir farewell with songs of praise and lament.

  
 _**But in Gondor in after-days it long was said that the elven-boat rode the falls and the foaming pool, and bore him down through Osgiliath, and past the many mouths of Anduin, out into th** _ _**e Great Sea at night under the stars. (The Lord of the Rings)** _  


****[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/0003yhy4/)Annatar Aulendil  



End file.
